Dr. Eggman reprimands Sonic, Shadow, and Scourge
A gold and blue striped cane, called a crook, was brought down hard from the air and into the fierce grip of what looked like the Pharaoh of Egypt. He was a slender, yet muscular, pink rat with yellow eyes, black hair, a rose nose and ear innards, a long, pink tail, sharp fangs, and sharp claws, wearing a white Egyptian crown with gold lining called a Nemes, a white pleated kilt, wrap and short sleeved shirt, all with gold lining and made of linen, gold cuffs, brown sandals, a bright gold and blue collar on his shoulders and around his neck, and a gold false beard glued to his chin. and white opera gloves. His name is Dr. Eggman, and he was not looking very happy. Standing to his right was Ella, while to his left are two robots. One mouse was a tall, slender one with brown fur, tan markings around the muzzle, curvy ears with pink ear innards, a dark red nose, and whiskers, wearing a white pleated kilt, wrap and short sleeved shirt, all with gold lining and made of linen, brown sandals, and gold cuffs. His name is Decoe, one of Eggman's high priests. The other mouse was a chubby one of average height with creamy fur, curvy ears with pink ear innards, a brown nose, cream-colored eyebrows, and brown eyes, wearing a white pleated kilt, wrap and short sleeved shirt, all with gold lining and made of linen, brown sandals, a gold necklace with a blue sapphire and gold cuffs. His name is Bocoe, the other high priest. "Why do the Gods torment me with such reckless, destructive blasphemous sons?!" Eggman shouted. "Father, hear what I say...." Scourge began before Eggman cut him off with a furious reply. "Be still! The Pharaoh speaks! I seek to build an empire, and your only thought is to amuse yourselves by tearing it down. Have I taught you nothing?" "You mustn't be so hard on yourself, Your Majesty. You're an excellent teacher," said Bocoe. "It's not your fault your sons learned nothing," said Decoe. "Well, they learned blasphemy," said Bocoe. "True." agreed Decoe, as they both left the throne. Sonic had the courage to speak up this time. "Father, the fault is mine," he said, sounding rather remorseful. "Sonic and I goaded Scourge on, and so we are responsible." Shadow added in guilt. "Hmm. Responsible?" Eggman sustained Sonic and Shadow's statement and then turned to Scourge again. "And do you know the meaning of that word, Scourge?" "I understand.... Father..." Scourge began, but Eggman continued. "And do you understand the task for which your birth has destined you and Shadow? The Ancient Traditions. When I pass into the next world, then you will be the Morning and Evening Star." "One damaged temple did not destroy centuries of tradition," said Scourge, but Eggman fired back again. "But one weak link can break the chain of a mighty dynasty!" Those words shocked Scourge. Ella walked up to Eggman, whose eyes were closed, and when she put her hand on his shoulder, he noticed her and turned his face back towards the two. Sonic and Shadow watched Scourge in concern as the latter looked down in anger. Eggman sighed heavily and shook his head. "You have my leave to go," he said, holding up his palm and turning his back on the two. "Father..." Scourge began, but Ella raised her palm a bit in a "Stop" gesture to keep him from saying anything more. Not wanting to take it anymore, Scourge got so angry, that his shoulders began to shake, as he turned around, and walked toward the exit of the throne, an angry look on his face. Sonic and Shadow watched in concern as Scourge raised his arms up and threw them down in anger before he exited for good. Sonic and Shadow turned towards Eggman, getting the courage to speak up again. "Father?" Shadow asked in a very worried manner. "You know it was really mine and Sonic's fault." "Must you be so hard on him?" Sonic asked as he and Shadow walked up the two steps as Eggman turned around to face Sonic and Shadow again. "Sonic, Shadow...." said Eggman, trying to pull himself together. "You two will never have to carry a burden like the crown I will soon pass to Scourge. He must not allow himself to be led astray." He paused for a moment. "Not even by you, my sons." Sonic and Shadow closed their eyes, then Sonic spoke again as Eggman turned his head a bit to the right. "But all he cares about.... Is your approval. I know he will live up to your expectations." "I know he will. He only needs the opportunity." Shadow agreed. "Maybe...." said Eggman. "Maybe so." He turned back to face Sonic and Shadow again. "Go now. I shall see you three tonight." Sonic and Shadow bowed their heads and began to walk away as Ella walked up to Eggman, putting her hand on Eggman's shoulder, as they watched the two hedgehog princes leave the throne. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies